


Heat

by elegantdeergladiator



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Feelings, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Fixation, Past Sexual Abuse, fits of aggression, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdeergladiator/pseuds/elegantdeergladiator
Summary: Based on a prompt involving Savage with a virgin readerHe's struggling to hold back during his rut, but you're more than eager to help.
Relationships: Savage Opress/Original Character(s), Savage Opress/Reader
Series: Heat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178660
Kudos: 9





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @savagesbonergarage

## Heat

## Savage Opress x reader

Prompt from @secretnerd00 “Could you maybe write some Savage Smut, with his s/o, who is a virgin but has a really dirty mind an goes just wild once there finally alone and ready for some sexy time?”

(a/n: Okay, so I went a bit crazy with this 😅 I haven’t written smut in six years so honestly I have no idea if it’s any good. There’s some angsty bits beforehand, also because I’m not sure if the smut is good, this might end up being a part 1 and I’ll write a part 2 if it’s well-received. If you get to the end and you’re like “that’s it?!” yell at me and I’ll write the second part lol.)

**Warnings! Past sexual abuse (Savage), blood, fits of anger, heat cycles, striptease (kinda?), Masturbation, oral fixation**

  


[Originally posted by isthistumbleyet-blog](https://tmblr.co/ZnszNe2O9iN9Y)

It had been days since you’d seen him. Even in situations where his presence was usually required, like at his brother’s side in the throne room of the Sundari palace, Savage had been absent. Even stranger still was that no one seemed to have a reasonable explanation for why this was, and when you confronted Lord Maul about the issue he uncharacteristically fumbled a rushed response.

“I’ve sent him off to…hone his skills.”

His gaze didn’t have the signature menacing expression that he usually did when you dared speak to him without his brother present, yet something else about his tone convinced you not to implore further. If you didn’t know any better, you could have sworn there was a semblance of concern in his voice. Even though you were unsatisfied with his answer, you walked away without any reassurance about the well-being of your beloved zabrak. 

The entire situation didn’t sit right with you whatsoever. Had Savage truly been sent away to train, he would have informed you of it beforehand. He wouldn’t have wanted you to worry about him the way you currently were. Moreover, he would have instigated the tradition you both developed of finding a secluded spot to share a kiss goodbye before either of you left. 

Something weighed heavily in your chest as you considered the implications of this unusual occurrence. You decided there was no use in spending the night pondering the possibilities; you were going to find out for certain on your own. It wasn’t permitted for someone of your status to access the floor that contained Savage’s quarters despite the fact that the two of you were on _friendly_ terms, however that wasn’t going to change your mind about getting there. 

*

An hour later you stood inside the elevator that would finally take you to your destination, the limp body of the death watch guard stationed in the area crumpled at your feet. Sheer resolve and determination had given you the power to knock him out. You hoped in this case that following your instinct would be worth it, as attacking a fellow palace dweller was sure to have it’s consequences if you were discovered. 

The shaft finally opened and you snuck through a large hall until you came upon the door that unmistakably belonged to Savage. Creeping closer to better listen wasn’t necessary since as soon as it entered your line of sight you heard deep, agonizing groans of pain. Your intuition had been right.

“Savage!”

Stealth was no longer a priority as you flung your body against the door and beat against it with your palm.

“Savage, it’s me. Are you okay?”

You heard him approach the door, but rather than open it he lingered behind it. His voice was plagued with concern and he spoke between heavy breaths.

“You shouldn’t be here. Leave, now.”

His words did little to distract you from your mission.

“Savage, let me in. I won’t leave until I see that you’re okay. At least let me look at you. Please.”

There was a moment of hesitation before you heard the latch click. You stood back as the door slowly opened just enough for you to see the full figure of the man you loved towering above you, clad in only a dark pair of shorts. Your face flushed as your eyes danced along all the defined ripples and crevices that accented the patterns of his tattoos that you hadn’t gotten the chance to see until now. His chest was rising and falling with each quick breath he took, and the halo of the moonlight spilling in from a window far behind him caught the beads of sweat that peppered his skin. Maker, he was beautiful.

His resoundingly deep voice brought your attention back to his face as he spoke with firm authority.

“I’m fine. If you’re satisfied, go.”

You weren’t. You knew that he was lying, that he was hiding something from you. From the moment you saw him you rattled your brain trying to decipher the real reason he isolated himself. Something was afflicting him, that much was certain, but you couldn’t tell what. He didn’t seem sick, he seemed desperate. Your chest thumped as you began to put two and two together. 

“Why didn’t you come to me?” The words left your lips with a hint of remorse and you found it difficult to conceal the pain in your eyes as you studied him, your revelation serving to stir up the embers that settled within you. 

Savage’s breath hitched.

“What-”

Before he could properly react you darted through the space between his calves and rolled onto the middle of the floor in his room. As you got up, you took notice of the carnage. Broken furniture, scratched surfaces and obliterated pillows with feathers still wafting around littered the entire space. Your heart sank.

“I knew it. You’re-”

Your back hit the ground again as your wrists were pinned above you by his strong arms, eliciting a small cry of pain from your lips as one of his long horns grazed your cheek in the motion. The sound shook him, causing him to pause and look down at the little bit of blood that trickled down your face. He was clearly horrified by his own actions. He swiftly got up and roared in anger as he raked his claws across a shelf, sending everything crashing down with it. 

You sat up, watching him with sadness as he knelt and held his face in his shaking hands.

“Savage…”

“I hurt you.”

“Savage-”

“Stay back!”

He flung the side of his fist into the wall, a significant crack running up into the stone slab. His horns lowered and he hid his eyes from you in shame, speaking between shaky breaths as he shook his head.

“I couldn’t come to you. I would have destroyed you. You’re so frail, and I don’t…I don’t trust myself.”

The zabrak had never uttered a sob in his life, but you could tell he was close. You crawled a little closer but still maintained your distance, not out of fear, but out of respect for Savage’s concerns. It felt like a weight pressed down harder and harder onto your heart the longer you saw him in this state.

“Why do you insist on suffering? On isolating yourself like this?” Tears threatened to well up in your eyes. “This isn’t healthy. What is your plan, to just endure this until it passes?”

“Do you not recall what just barely happened?”

He finally met your gaze with an anger in his eyes that was reserved only for himself.

“I’m a monster, but at least I’m aware of it. I can prevent hurting the one I love by staying away. If I foolishly gave in to this… _sickness_ , I would have no concern for you. I would be no better than _them_.”

You knew who he meant: The Nightsisters.

Everything started to make sense. Savage was afraid of hurting you intimately because he himself had been hurt. The thought had never really crossed your mind, but it was entirely plausible that the witch who changed his fate had also used him as so many others used the nightbrothers they claimed for themselves. His life belonged to her and he had to oblige her whims, despite never truly consenting to it.

The tears finally came. Your heart was breaking for him now more than ever before. 

“Savage.”

You couldn’t help it. Ignoring his groans of protest, you approached him on your hands and knees and threw yourself onto his chest, enveloping him in a tight hug. He recoiled at your touch, but said nothing.

“You aren’t _sick_. You’re in heat.”

Your hands travelled up over his shoulders and around the nape of his neck until they rested on either side of his face. He was trembling as you pulled back to look at him. You wanted to ease his suffering in any way that you could. 

“I trust you. Do you trust me?”

He shook his head.

“Don’t.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“I already _have_.”

“I don’t care.”

“Then you’re a fool.”

“I agree.”

He removed your hands from his face and you reciprocated by planting your lips firmly against his. An aroused groan escaped him and filled your mouth, causing the fire in your loins to flare up that much more. You deepened the kiss and guided his right hand to your breast. He winced as though he were in pain and broke your connection, and you knew he was doing all he could to hold himself back.

“I’m not some helpless animal, Savage. You think you’re a predator and I’m the prey, don’t you? You think you’ll devour me and that will be the end of it.”

His reflective golden eyes were screaming with agony.

“I know it. I won’t be able to promise your safety.”

“Then don’t.”

He looked at you as though you were signing your own death warrant. You sighed, frustration starting to get the better of you. 

“Do you think I would only help you out of obligation?” The notion made you shake your head. “Have you ever considered, Savage, that maybe…” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and your thighs around his waist, bearing down so that the outline of your heated sex pressed against his growing erection. The sensation drew a mewl from your lips as your own breath hitched before you continued.

“…maybe I’m the kind of prey that yearns to be devoured.”

Your name stumbled breathlessly from his panting mouth. You returned his hand to your neglected breast and guided his fingertips to the swollen nub that bade your clit to throb when it was touched. You moaned for him and you felt his impressive cock twitch beneath you, however he still held back. Your eyes were half-lidded and your face flushed with desire.

“I love you, Savage.”

You planted another long kiss on the corner of his mouth. As your lips lingered there, a warm wetness trailed against your cheek. The tear was his. You held his face in your hands again and looked deep into those wanting eyes, reassuring him with a smile.

“I may be inexperienced, but I’m not as frail as you think.” 

Savage was about to break. He offered one final retort.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

It was meant to be a warning, but you took it as a dare. A quiet “oh?” escaped your mouth as you sensually trailed kisses all down his burning neck and chest which caused him to swear. If he was so adamant about how he was going to behave, you were going to make him prove it.

“I think you’re making assumptions about your ‘prey’.”

Suddenly, you retracted your hold on him and backed away completely. For a moment you saw the yearning he tried so desperately to suppress flicker up to the surface. He didn’t move. He didn’t have to. You wanted to watch his every reaction, every movement from a distance. You stood and took a few steps back.

“Do I have your attention?”

He groaned.

“Always.”

“Good. Keep it on me.”

He swallowed as his eyes followed you to the foot of his bed. There was a subtle strut in your step and a knowing smile on your face. Truth be told you were nervous as hell, but you didn’t care. Your love for Savage was all the resolve you needed. You turned to face him and extended your arms in front of you.

“Don’t take your eyes off my hands.”

His expression was confused to say the least, but he responded with a slight nod. You tested his listening skills by moving one hand this way and that, and sure enough his eyes followed. You almost laughed, but you weren’t there to make him feel like an idiot. Slowly, ever so slowly, you brought your fingers to collar of your shirt and began unfastening the ties. Savage groaned in protest once again.

“Don’t-”

“Hush. Remember what I told you.”

The zabrak pursed his lips. He might not have been aware of how this strange behavior of yours was keeping him grounded, but oddly enough, it was. For now, curiosity overpowered his carnal instinct. He watched as you continued to make work of your pesky layers, slowly peeling them off one by one. You pulled your bottoms down over your knees and let them fall to the floor, leaving you in only your underclothes. 

You could sense Savage’s arousal from across the room. Even so, he remained right where he was, gaze still tracking your hands without fail. If there was one thing he was determined about, it was following an order that was given to him. You leaned back against his bedframe as you brought one hand up to cup your breast and guided the other down under the waistband of your panties. You looked to your lover, who was gritting his teeth at the show you were putting on for him. The outline of his dick was fully pronounced through the thin material of his shorts, the sight of which drew a loud moan from your lips as your fingers circled your clit and dived down between your folds and back. You darted your tongue out of your open mouth as you curled two fingers inside and gradually pumped, the back of your hand stretching the fabric of your panties with the motion giving the horny zabrak a peek of the real action. 

He cursed. You watched him tremble with need as he grabbed the base of his cock over the fabric of his bottoms and lightly stroked, nearly sending you over the edge. You pulled your hand away before you got too close, Savage’s eyes following intently as you brought it up to your face and you carelessly brushed your fingers against your cheek, leaving a streak of moisture that glistened in the moonlight. 

The beastial sounds you elicited from the melting man on the ground made you want to beg for him right then and there, but you had an idea you wanted to follow through with. You dragged the tips of your slick fingers to your lips and kissed them, once, twice, a number of times. The kisses became more sloppy until your tongue had flicked across every inch down to the base of your hand. You didn’t normally taste yourself, but the reaction you were getting from Savage made you want to behave this way even more. You brought your other hand up and wrapped it around your knuckles, holding your slick fingers in a way that made it allude to something more phallic. 

He knew what you were doing, but the anticipation of it almost made it worse for him when you started sucking. If you were able to hear him from outside the door earlier, surely the entire palace could hear him now. You watched as a dark spot appeared on his clothing where the tip of his dick rested against his thigh. You might have been able to tease him further had your own arousal not been demanding you get to the point. You pulled your fingers from your mouth with a loud pop, a string of saliva trailing between them and your bottom lip. 

“What are you thinking, Savage?”

You knew damn well what he was thinking, but you wanted to hear him say it. He struggled to get the words out past his groans of desire.

“I’m…envious.”

“Of what?” You brought your knuckles up to your lips as he continued to lightly stroke his length.

“Those fingers.”

You started mirroring the stroking motions the zabrak was making on them, a shit-eating grin on your face.

“Why?”

He growled, knowing that you were seeking a confession. It was clear as day that you both wanted each other, and there was only one thing keeping you from rutting on every surface in the vicinity.

“I want you to suck my cock. Suck me off just like that and I’ll have nothing to worry about.”

Those dirty words sounded like magic coming off his tongue, and Maker, were you more than happy to oblige.

[Part II!](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/post/629697562250723328/heat-part-ii-savage-opress-x-reader-part-i-an)

  * [#star wars](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars)
  * [#savage opress](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress)
  * [#savage opress smut](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress-smut)
  * [#savage opress x reader](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress-x-reader)
  * [#savage opress x you](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/savage-opress-x-you)
  * [#lol take a drink every time reader says his name](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/lol-take-a-drink-every-time-reader-says-his-name)
  * [#no y/n](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/no-y%2Fn)
  * [#sorry if this sucks](https://savagesbonergarage.tumblr.com/tagged/sorry-if-this-sucks)




End file.
